familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Eva Daukšaitė (1883-1971)
Eva Dauksha (1883-1971) was a Lithuanian immigrant to the United States, and the mother of seven children, five of which survived to maturity. Birth in 1883 Eva was born October 31, 1883 in Lithuania. Her father, John Dauksha, came to America with Eva when she was a child, and her descendants do not recall any mention of her mother's name. Eva's mother likely died in Lithuania, possibly in childbirth. In America, Eva's father adopted the surname Douse, as a simplified version of Dauksha. Childhood (1884-1899) Life in Lithuania Almost nothing is known regarding Eva's early childhood in Lithuania. It is suspected that her mother died in childbirth, or at some other time prior to Eva's arrival to the United States. Immigration in 1889 Eva and her father (along with Eva's only full-sibling Maryanna) are believed to have arrived in the United States from Lithuania in 1889, when Eva was 5 or 6 years old. They entered through Ellis Island in New York. John took his two daughters to Centralia, Columbia County, Pennsylvania, where he joined his younger brother Michael Dauksha who had already come to America and found employment in the coal mines of Pennsylvania around seven or eight years prior. In 1889, Eva's uncle Michael Dauksha resided in Centralia with his wife Helen and their first son Joseph James Douse (then 1 year old) and their newborn daughter Anna Douse. Eva's uncle Michael and aunt Helen would eventually have approximately 11 more children over the coming years. Arrival of Eva's uncle Peter in 1891 Another brother of Eva's father John, Peter Dauksha arrived in Pennsylvania from Lithuania in 1891. Peter had a wife named Anne prior to 1900, although it is unknown whether or not Peter married in Lithuania or Pennsylvania. Peter and Anne are not believed to have had any children. Second Marriage of Eva's father around 1895 Around 1895, Eva's father allegedly married for a second time in Pennsylvania. Like his first wife, his second wife's name is presently unknown, and there is some speculation that this second marriage did not occur, dispite John's fathering of two sons by some unknown woman in the late 1890s. Birth of Eva's two half-brothers between 1896 and 1898 Eva's father had the first of his two sons by his second wife in 1896. The boy's name was Joseph Douse. A second son was born to John in 1897 or 1898, who he named Charles Douse. Marriage of Eva's sister Maryanna in 1898 On January 3, 1898, Eva's only full sibling, her older sister Maryanna married a man by the name of Jonas Szates in Columbia County, Pennsylvania. At the age of 14, Eva became the oldest unmarried member of the Douse family in America. Turn of the Century The year 1900 was a turning point in the life of Eva Douse. In 1900, she had a near death experience, she got married, and she moved away from the Pennsylvania coal-mines to New Jersey with her new husband. 1900 Federal Census Eva Eva resided in the household of Simon Bernetas in Girardsville, Schuylkill County, Pennsylvania, in the 1900 census. She was a domestic servant. As her father John was busy attempting to start a new family in America, he had left Eva to care for herself. John Meanwhile, Eva's father John was residing with his two sons in the household of Mary (Wilkowska) Rice in nearby Conyngham Township, Columbia County, Pennsylvania. Mary took boarders to supplement her husband Joseph Rice's meager coal-mining income. Interestingly, in the 1900 census, neither Maria's husband Joseph, nor John's alleged second wife resided in this household. In fact, Joseph Rice appears to have lived apart from his wife from some time around 1893, until the time of Mary's death in 1915. This raises some suspicion that John Douse did not in fact remarry (as was the oral tradition passed down via Eva), but rather that Mary Rice was the mother of his two sons Joseph and Charles. There has been no record which has yet been discovered which identifies anyone other than Mary Rice as a suspected mother of the children. The 1900 census is also among the last historical records which document the existence of Eva's father John, as he appears to either have died or deserted the family prior to 1910. After the departure of John Douse, Eva's childless uncle Peter Douse appears to have adopted the two young Douse boys prior to 1910. Scarlett fever During the early part of 1900, Eva nearly died from scarlett fever. She was sick for a prolonged period of time, and yet unmarried, she was left to care for herself. Marriage to Peter Rice On August 14, 1900 in Mount Carmel, Northumberland County, Pennsylvania, Eva married Peter Rice, a son of the above mentioned Joseph Rice and Mary (Wilkowska) Rice. The marriage is believed to have been arranged by Peter's mother Mary and Eva's father John. Eva was under-age, but her father gave permission for the mariage to occur. Their marriage license was obtained on July 28th, 1900, and the marriage ceremony took place at Holy Cross Church. Eva's uncle Michael Dauksha was listed as a witness on the certificate of marriage provided by the church. Image:Peter Rice Eva Douse Marriage Certificate.jpg|Eva Dauksha Marriage Certificate (Holy Cross Church) Image:Peter Rice Eva Douse Marriage License.jpg|Eva Dauksha Marriage Certificate (State of Pennsylvania) Holy Cross church was constructed in 1892 in Mount Carmel as a Roman Catholic church for the Lithuanian and other immigrants who had come to the area to work in the coal mines. Move to Jersey City In late 1900, or possibly early 1901, Peter and Eva moved away from the coal mines of Pennsylvania to Jersey City, in Hudson County, New Jersey. During this time period, the portion of downtown Jersey City near the Hudson River waterfront where they moved, was home to a large community of eastern European immigrants such as Eva. Most of these immigrants were Polish. Child-Bearing Years (1901-1924) Throughout the first twenty-five years following their marriage, Eva would come to bear Peter the following seven children, all of which were born in Jersey City, New Jersey: *Elizabeth Tresa Rice (1901-1985) *Eva Rice (1903-?) *John Rice (c1908-bef1915) *Peter Rice II (1908-1962) *Katherine Rice (1914-1987) *Edward Rice (1916-1920) *Margaret Rice (1924-2007) The gaps between the birth years of the children suggest that there may have been additional children who died prior to reaching maturity, who were not reported in any census. During these years, Eva's sister Maryanna moved west to Illinois in the early 1900s and then further west to Detroit, Michigan, just prior to 1920. Maryanna's married name was transformed from Szates to Shotis somewhere along the way as well. Her two half-brothers Joseph and Charles moved west to Raleigh County West Virginia with Eva's uncle Peter and worked in the coal mines there. Eva's uncle Michael remained in Pennsylvania, where by 1910, he became the proprietor of a saloon in Centralia. The whereabouts of Eva's father John after the year 1900 remain a family mystery. 1910 Federal Census In 1910, Eva resided in the household of her husband Peter on Wayne Street in Jersey City, New Jersey. The household in 1910 consisted of Peter and wife Eva, as well as well as their four young children Elizabeth, Peter II, Eva and John. 1915 New Jersey Census and the death of Eva's son John By 1915, the family resided at 197 Washington Street in Jersey City. This residence was an apartment building located either at or next to where the Lighthorse Tavern restaurant presently stands. The household in 1915 consisted of Peter and wife Eva, as well as children Elizabeth, Peter II, Eva and a new daughter Katherine. By 1915, Peter's father Joseph Rice also resided with the family. Peter's occupation was listed as saloon keeper. Peter's mother Mary had already died, and apparently so had Peter and Eva's son John Rice. Marriage of Eva's daughter Elizabeth in 1818 On September 13, 1818, Eva's daughter Elizabeth Tresa Rice, known by family as Lizzie, was the first of the children to marry. Lizzie married a Portuguese immigrant by the name of Anthony De Falcon. The couple remained in Jersey City, and on June 19, 1919, Eva's first grandson, Anthony De Falcon, Jr., was born. 1920 Federal Census In 1920, the family resided at 133 Morgan Street in Jersey City. This address is approximately 1 block west of their previous home on Washington Street. The household in 1930 consisted of Peter and wife Eva, as well as children Eva, Peter II, Katherine and a new son Edward. Peter's father Joseph also still resided with the family. Peter's occupation was listed as cook. Death of Eva's son Edward in 1920 Eva's son Edward Rice died sometime in 1920, after the census enumeration. Edward was only about 4 years old. Marriage of Eva's daughter Eva (II) in 1922 On December 30, 1922, another of Eva's daughters, Eva Rice (II) left the home to marry. Her husband was John J. Siney. Like Lizzy, Eva remained in Jersey City, and nine months later, on August 28, 1923, a second grandchild was born, Elizabeth Dorothy Siney. Unfortunately, this grand-daughter died at the age of 2 years in 1925. Birth of Eva's last daughter Margaret At around the age of 41, Eva had her last child Margaret Rice on June 16, 1924. At birth, Margaret was already an aunt to her sisters Lizzie and Eva's first-born children. Peter and Eva's Last Two Decades Together (1925-1944) As the census records subsequent to 1930 are yet unavailable to the public, much of the information in this section has been provided by Eva's daughter Margaret, the only daughter which lived in the Peter Rice - Eva Douse household throughout the entire period of 1925 through 1944, or by Margaret's daughter Kathleen, to whom Margaret relayed many of the events from this time period. Some of the information also comes from historical records, and from information provided by Rice family researcher Bill Mitchell (who also contributed to other portions herein as well). 1930 Census In 1930, the family resided on 10th Street in Jersey City. The household in 1930 consisted of Peter and wife Eva, as well as children Peter II, Katherine and Margaret. As discussed in the previous secion, Eva's daughters Elizabeth and Eva were already married by 1930, and sons John and Edward had died. Life events of Eva's children The following is a list of the major life events of Eva's children which occurred between the mid 1920s and the mid 1940s: Marriage of Eva's daughter Katherine in 1931 Eva's daughter Katherine married and left home in 1931. Katherine's first husband was Paul Olson, and they married in Port Jefferson, Suffolk County, New York on December 26, 1931. Marriage of Eva's daughter Peter in 1936 Eva's son Peter II married and left home in 1936. Peter's wife was Sally Checkman, and they were married in Harrison, Westchester, New York on July 18, 1936. Death of Eva's son-in-law Anthony DeFalcon In 1937, Eva's daughter Lizzie was widowed, as her husband Anthony DeFalcon died after falling down the stairs to his employer's apartment on November 7, 1937. Anthony was believed to have been drinking, and his fall was not noticed until approximately an hour after he had already died. Second marriage of Eva's daughter Eva (II) Around 1940, Eva's daughter Katherine took Robert F. Walsh as her second husband, after Katherine was either widowed by, or divorced to, her first husband Paul Olson. This section is under construction. Death of Eva's husband Peter in 1944 Eva's husband Peter died November 30, 1944 in Jersey City, New Jersey. As of 1944, Eva's oldest daughter Lizzie and youngest daughter Margaret were both without husband. Although Lizzie would soon remarry, and Margaret would soon take her husband, the mother Eva did not remarry. Eva remained a widow for the remainder of her life. Eva's Final Years as a Widow (1945-1970) Eva spent the final years of her life as a widow, and after largely focused her energy on being a grandmother to the children of her son and daughters' families (perhaps compensating for the fact that she herself grew up without even a mother, let alone a grandmother). Second marriage of Eva's daughter Lizzie in 1945 Lizzie took as her second husband Edward "Alaska" Zdrojewski. They were married February 11, 1945 in Jersey City. Marriage of Eva's daughter Margaret in 1948 On May 29, 1948, Eva's youngest daughter Margaret became the last to leave home, marrying Joseph John Szczesny in Hoboken. Death of Eva's son Peter II in 1962 On March 6, 1962, Eva's son Peter died of heart complications in Union City, New Jersey. Memories of Eva's grandchildren This section is under construction Eva's Death in 1971 Eva died January 15, 1971 in New Jersey. She was survived by daughters Lizzie, Eva, Katherine and Margaret. Image:Eva Rice Obituary.jpg|Eva (Douse) Rice Obituary (1) Image:Eva Rice Obituary (2).jpg|Eva (Douse) Rice Obituary (2) Category:Dauksha Surname Category:Douse Surname Dauksha, Eva Dauksha, Eva Dauksha, Eva Dauksha, Eva Dauksha, Eva